creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Goo Stairs
Basic Information Green Goo Stairs are solid building-blocks cut into an L-shape with a somehow gooey neon green surface. Usually placed as stairs, they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. These Stairs were added to Creativerse with update R58 on December 19th 2018 as part of a whole "block set" consisting of many shapes for Green Blocks of Goo, Orange Blocks of Goo and Purple Blocks of Goo for Team Goo that voted for Goo blocks during the second "Battle of the Block Sets": https://twitter.com/creativersegame/status/1039893815698571271 How to obtain Green Goo Stairs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. Green Goo Stairs can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Green Goo Stairs. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Green Goo Stairs will be unlocked by crafting (or taking) at least one green Block of Goo. The crafting recipe for Green Blocks of Goo has to be unlocked in your Crafting Menu by: * obtaining a green Glob of Goo - either as an occasional random extra loot or pet-harvest from most Creatures, or by mining blocks of Mold from the Stalactite layer (which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell) and crafting them into Goo in your Crafting Menu, and * crafting or finding a Stone Mining Cell Then, in order to craft 8 green Blocks of Goo at a time, you'll need : * 2 common green Globs of Goo, and * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor (you cannot use orange Globs of Goo nor purple Globs of Goo for this crafting recipe) How to craft Green Goo Stairs To craft 4 Green Goo Stairs at a time in your crafting menu after unlocking the according crafting recipe, you'll need: * 1 green Block of Goo (made as described above), and * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked How to process Green Goo Stairs further Green Goo Stairs Inner Corners and Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners can be created for Green Goo Stairs by putting blocks of Green Goo Stairs into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for either of this. Simply carry Green Goo Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by pointing your cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default key. Either 2 Green Goo Stairs Inner Corners or 2 Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners can be processed from 1 block of Green Goo Stairs. How to use Green Goo Stairs can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. When placed as common stairs, they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping will be necessary to overcome the height of one block. You can fully rotate Green Goo Stairs into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. You won't need to equip any Power Cell to pick up Green Goo Stairs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Green Goo Stairs, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. You cannot rotate these blocks on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Green Goo Stairs as well as all other Green Goo Block shapes can be permanently transformed into bouncy green Blots of Goo with a Gauntlet Smash. This only works if you have either a Diamond Mining Cell or a Lumite Mining Cell equipped. These Blots of Goo are not sticky and so they won't slow down Creatures while still reducing fall damage. They do not vanish by themselves after a while, but will stay where they are and will even float if you pick up the block they're on. These extraordinarily durable Blots of Goo can only be removed by using (basic) Excavators or (ordinary) TNT as long as these Explosives directly include the Blots of Goo in their area of effect. Excavators will even return half of these green Goo Blots that they removed to you in the shape of green Globs of Goo, but their number will be rounded down. Since April 19th 2019, these Blots can also be removed with a second Gauntlet Smash, which again requires the according permission rank on the game world or player claim. Category:Stairs Category:Crafted Category:Processable